


Goodbye

by laadychat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, plz don't ask why, was in the mood for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: "Oh, it's on."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

" _Oh, it's on_."

Marinette looked directly at the camera and smiled, although it looked more like a grimace.

" _Hey eveyone. I know I've been a little..."_ she looks off to the side before returning her gaze back. _"off for the past year. But I want you all to know you mean everything to me. The past year has really, well,"_ She sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

 _"You're probably wondering where I'm going with this video. I've never been great with words but..."_ she trailed off, before takinga deep breath. _"I guess I'll begin by saying if you get this video, it means something has happen. Something I tried my hardest to not have happen but... sometimes, luck is not on your side, you know?"_

 _"I love you all. Mama, papa, everyone, I love-"_ her voice cracked and she quickly looked away, but the tears didn't stop. _"Something is going to go down tomorrow and quite frankly,"_ she chuckled, so dry and humourless. _"I have a bad feeling about it. But I can't back down, not when..."_ she sighed, glancing back at the camera. _"Not when all of Paris is relying on me. Not when all of you are relying on me."_

She sat up straighter and shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. _"I didn't want there to not be a goodbye, but hopefully, you will never have to see this. But if you do, well,"_ she brushed her hair back, displaying the dark earrings. _"Even Ladyluck runs out of luck."_

_"I love you all and this year has been one of my best years. Thank you. This... this is goodbye from Marinette."_

She moved her hand behind the camera and gave one last smile, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. _"And Ladybug."_

_click._

-

_This has been the last battle between the Miraculous Team and Hawkmoth. And like most stories, the good guys win. But... there's always some casualties in war._

_Hawkmoth lost but..._

_The video was released._


	2. pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how was he going to live now?

This was wrong.

This was _all wrong._

She was meant to be there, next to him, to celebrate their success. To celebrate that it's all finally coming to an end-

_They we suppose to be together._

How is he suppose to move on? How is he suppose to live without her?

It was the day after the battle and still, he couldn't believe it. His f- _Hawkmoth_ was alive. And _she_ -

Staring at his hands blankly, he could vaguely hear Plagg saying something but he didn't care, _couldn't_ care.

What was the point? Ladyb- _Marinette_ was-

He was back in her room. He had to see it once again, thinking that maybe it he begs- maybe if he wishes hard enough, prays hard enough, she'll come through the trap door, carrying a tray of sweets. She'd laugh when he hugged her, teased him when he puns, smile at him whe-

A choked sob and suddenly, he was on his knees, gripping the little Ladybug plushie she made for him days ago. The howl that past his lips inhumane, he just- it hurts. _It hurts so fucking much._

Yet, he never felt so numb.

Marinette, the love of his life, his partner in justice, his princess was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

Paris will never see their spotted hero again.

 _He_ will never see his lady again.

Hunched over his knees, he cried. Cried until his eyes hurt, until his heart felt empty, until-

Blinking, he looked down at the screen of his phone. Staring up at him was a video, a video of Marinette. It took a few tries but finally, he was able to lift his finger and press play.

At first, there was just darkness. Then some movement and suddenly, Marinette was seen through the screen. She gave a small smile but looked down at her lap.

" _Hey, kitty."_ She started, before looking up and staring directly into the camera.

 _"I love you, my prince."_ She smiled but it was pained and oh _God_ , did his heart hurt. He wanted nothing more than to protect his partner and-

 _"I love you so much. And I'm so, so, proud of you, kitty."_ Marinette took in a breath and Adrien's wanted to reach through the phone to push her hair back, to hold her again and tell her everything would be okay, _but he couldn't._

"Mari," he whimpered, hands shaking as he pulled the little plush close to his chest. "Oh, Mari..."

 _"I want you to know the past month, ever since we revealed ourselves, it's been the best month for me."_ Her smile became gentler and the tears wouldn't stop. Not when she was looking like that. _"We're going to fight Hawkmoth for the last time and in case... well, I don't want anything to happen but just in case, I want to tell you just how much you mean to me."_

 _"Live your life, kitty. Don't let your father control you any longer, and go be you, love."_ She sighed. _"If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you. Hopefully, you won't have to see this but-"_ he knew she was trying to be strong, but he could see how much this was hurting her and-

She sobbed, turning away from the camera and he snatched the phone, pulling it closer to his face. "No... please don't cry, bug." He muttered, wanting, needing, anything to hug, to kiss her- "I love you so, so much, please don't cry." _W_ _hy did you have to leave me?_

 _"I'm sorry, chaton. I'm so sorry."_ She choked out between her sobs and he felt so _helpless_. _"I love you, kitty. Hopefully this isn't the end, yeah?"_

She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. 

Her hand reached behind the camera and _no, no, no-_

_"Goodbye, my love."_

_click._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I'm not great at angst but here's this, lol.


End file.
